Pulsion
by Sinna-Randle
Summary: Enfin, ils étaient seuls. Enfin, il allait pouvoir faire ce qu'il attendait depuis... Trop longtemps.


Jamais je ne penserai que cela arriverait un jour. J'en avais souvent rêvé. Comble de mes fantasmes. Et ça y est. J'y étais.

Par chance, la salle était vide. Au début, j'avais prévu de le faire venir dans ma chambre. Après tout, on se connaissait bien, depuis maintenant plus de dix ans. Quand j'y repense. Plus de dix ans que je rêve de ce corps qui m'a toujours fait bander. Bander comme je n'ai jamais bander pour qui que ce soit d'autre.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Adam ? Me demanda-t-il innocemment.

- Justement, je te cherchais. », lui répondis-je le plus gentiment du monde. Il ne devait rien suspecter.

Je m'approchais doucement de lui, il ne recula pas. Il n'aura jamais idée de ce que je peux penser de lui. Et encore plus de ce je fais en pensant à lui.

« - Qu'est-ce que je peux pour toi ? ». Il me gratifia d'un sourire à tomber. Son sourire, je l'avais toujours aimé. Si beau et chaleureux. Depuis le début j'avais toujours voulu que ce sourire m'appartienne. Qu'il ne l'adresse qu'à moi. Mais il y avait Jessica. Sa femme. Une femme que je n'ai malheureusement jamais réussi à détester, grâce à sa sympathie et son naturel qui la rendait très attachante. Et puis il fallait l'avouer : Jessica est très belle.

Mais passons. Ce sujet est inutile. Jusqu'à présent, je m'étais toujours interdit de le toucher plus qu'amicalement, pour elle. Mais s'en était trop. J'ai craqué.

« - En fait je… »

Je n'avais pas prévu de prétexte. Pourquoi je le cherchai ? Et bien, pour le baiser, évidemment. Mais je ne pouvais décemment pas lui dire ça. En tout cas, pas dans l'immédiat.

« - Je voulais te dire quelque chose, mais j'ai oublié quoi.

- C'est bête.. Dis moi, tu sais pourquoi les vestiaires sont vides ? D'habitude, il y a toujours deux ou trois personnes, mais là…

- Ouai, ce sont nous, les deux ou trois personnes, Chris..

- Ha oui, c'est pas con. Ho tu sais, aujourd'hui, j'suis blond. Je sais pas ce que j'ai ! »

Je rigole à sa boutade. L'humour a toujours été une de ses principales qualités.

Je m'approchais encore discrètement. Il semblait ne se rendre compte de rien. Je trouvai sa crédulité adorable. Comme un petit enfant. Il ajouta :

« - Et pourquoi tu m'as fait venir ici plutôt qu'ailleurs ?

- Ba, comme on est seul, on sera plus tranquilles. ».

Je lui souriais de toutes mes dents blanches. Rien qu'en m'imaginant ce qui se passerait par la suite, je commençais à me sentir légèrement à l'étroit.

Bien sûr, l'idéal aurait été qu'il soit aussi consentant que moi, mais le voir à genoux, me supplier me rendait fou tout autant.

« - Plus tranquilles pour quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Adam ?

- Dis moi, Chris… »

Je décidais de me lancer une bonne fois pour toute. Et s'il refusait, il n'aurait pas le choix.

« - Quoi ? »

Au fur et à mesure de ses mots, je me rapprochais de centimètres en centimètres. Il n'en restait environ qu'une vingtaine entre nous deux. J'étais à la limite du défaillement quand j'ai commencé à sentir son haleine mentholée et son odeur corporelle. Si bonne. Si douce. Et si sucrée. Je me repris vite et lui répondit.

« - Chris… Est-ce que… En fait j'ai… Merde ! Je sais pas comment te dire ça !

- Ba vas-y, lance toi ! », m'encouragea-t-il.

« - Ok. Bon écoute, je vais être direct d'accord ?

- Ok !

- J'ai envie de toi.

- … »

Aucune réponse, mais un regard. Un regard profond qui a tout de suite commencé à douter. Il fronça fortement les sourcils puis se reprit et se mit à rire.

« - Je peux savoir pourquoi tu rigoles ?

- Parce que j'ai… Enfin j'ai… ». En fait, il rigolait tellement qu'il n'arrivait plus à parler.

« - Tuuu… ? », repris-je, énervé.

« - En fait, t'avais l'air tellement sérieux que pendant une seconde, je t'ai cru.

- Ha parce que tu ne me crois pas ?

- Ba… Tu viens de me faire une blague là…

- J'ai jamais été aussi sérieux de toute ma vie, tu sais.

- Pardon ?

- Tu as très bien compris ce que je viens de te dire. ».

Il se rendit enfin compte de mes paroles puis, sous le choc, il s'assit sur l'un des bancs du vestiaire. Je m'assis à coté de lui.

« - Adam, dis moi que tu déconnes là…

- Désolé, c'est la seule chose que je ne peux pas te dire. Tout ce qui arrive, je n'y peux rien.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Parce que je suis très sérieux.

- Mais putain ! Ca j'avais compris ! Je te demande pourquoi tu… Tu prétends avoir envie de moi !

- J'ai rien compris à ce que tu viens de me dire.

- Et moi, je comprends plus rien, si tu veux tout savoir. On est potes non ? Et depuis longtemps ! Et toi, hop ! Tu me sors ça comme ça ! De but en blanc ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'te dise exactement ? « Ho oui ! Moi aussi je suis fou de toi ! » ».

Il avait prit une voix de fausset lors de sa réplique et je décidai de le prendre avec humour, histoire de le détendre un peu. Ce n'eut malheureusement pas l'effet attendu.

« - J'avoue, ça m'arrangerait que tu me dises ça ! », lui dis-je en rigolant. Mais lui ne rigola pas du tout.

« - Arrêtes ça tout de suite Adam Joseph Copeland ! Non seulement je trouve pas ça drôle et en plus tu… Tu es en train de me dire que non seulement tu me veux mais qu'en plus tu voudrais que ce soit réciproque ? Non mais tu m'as vu ? Tu me connais pourtant, tu sais très bien que c'est pas du tout mon genre !

- Oui, je le sais, Chris. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que… ». Je me levai et allai verrouiller la porte du vestiaire. Puis, repris à son égard :

« - Pour ça que j'avais justement prévu cette option.

- Je te demande pardon ? »

Il se leva, prévenant. Je crois qu'il sentait que quelque chose de mauvais allait se produire.

Je me rapprochai, et lui reculait. Puis, il fut bloqué par le mur et un moment de panique inscrit sur son visage l'envahit. Je posai mes mains contre le mur, de façon à l'entourer pour qu'il ne s'échappe pas. Je n'avais pas envie de course poursuite dans les vestiaires, bien que la taille en aurait rendue la chasse facile.

« - Si tu te laisses faire, normalement, tu ne devrais pas avoir mal… », lui sussurai-je à l'oreille. « Il se pourrait même que tu trouves ça agréable… ».

Je lui léchais le lobe mais il tourna sa tête et me mit un magistrale coup de poing dans le ventre. Je me courbai en deux, surpris, et m'accroupit pour mieux contracter sous la douleur. Pendant ce temps, Chris essayait vainement d'ouvrir le verrou de la porte du vestiaire. Mais sans la clé qui au passage se trouvait dans ma poche, il avait un peu de mal. Il se jeta alors sur moi, certainement pour tenter de récupérer la clé, mais je profitai de cette occasion pour retourner la situation contre lui, et avec un peu de force et un léger soupçon de brutalité, je me retrouvai assis sur ses genoux, lui bloquant ainsi les jambes et avec mes mains, je retenais, non sans mal, ses poignets vers le sol, juste au dessus de sa tête.

« - Arrête de gigoter putain ! On dirait un poisson hors de l'eau qui essaye de sauter désespérément dans son bocal. »

La comparaison me fit rire, mais pas lui. Sûrement que dans une autre situation, il aurait été aussi hilare que moi.

« - Putain mais Adam ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ! T'es dingue ou quoi ?

- Désolé, Chris, c'est comme le reste. Je n'y peux rien.

- Si, tu y peux quelque chose ! Je sais pas moi ! Contrôle toi !

- Ha non. C'est bon. Contrôle : j'ai ma dose. Ca fait plus de 10 ans que je me contrôles. Alors que veux-tu. Au bout d'un moment, faut bien que ça sorte.

- Mais t'es un… Un psychopathe ! C'est pas possible, c'est pas vrai ! Je cauchemarde là ! Je vais me réveiller ! Putain mais laissez-moi me réveiller ! »

Il gigota encore plus et se mit à crier.

« - Chris ! Tais-toi ou sinon, c'est moi qui te fait taire.

- Ha ouai ? Et tu vas me faire quoi ? Vas-y, je meurs d'envie de le savoir !

- Je t'enfoncerai dans la bouche la première chose que j'aurais sous la main.

- Et qu'est-ce que c'est ? Dis moi, je suis très curieux. »

J'approchais mon visage du sien et lui sortit un sourire carnassier avant de répondre : « - Devine… »

Il cessa tout mouvement presque immédiatement, me regarda avec des yeux ronds et prit la parole. Son ton sarcastique avait changé pour un ton plus calme, voir apeuré.

« - Tu n'oserais pas…

- Attends, si tu veux, je te montre.

- Non, merci. Pas la peine non plus de me faire un dessin.

- Tant mieux, je préfère quand c'est réaliste. »

Puis, ne lui laissant pas le temps de répondre, je l'embrassai à pleine bouche et jouis intérieurement de ce moment. C'était ce que j'attendais le plus, un baiser. Et sincèrement, c'était le plus beau baiser que j'ai pu partager jusqu'à ce jour. Je profitais pleinement de l'instant puis me rendis vaguement compte qu'il ne réagissait pas de quelconque manière. Il ne se débattait pas et il ne répondait pas non plus au baiser. A contrecœur, je décollais ma bouche de la sienne et le regardais puis, lui demandai :

« - Tu serais pas en train de te laisser faire, par hasard ?

- T'as dis que…

- Je sais ce que j'ai dis. Que si tu te laissais faire, tu n'aurais pas mal. A moins que tu es envie de voir si c'est vraiment agréable… »

Il mima un air de dégout. Non, vraiment, les hommes, je voyais bien que ce n'était pas son truc. Tant pis, il allait devoir s'y faire.

« - Je ne veux ni que ce soit douloureux, ni que ça soit agréable.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu veux alors ? Ne rien ressentir ?

- Je veux… Juste que tu reprennes tes esprits et que tu arrêtes. »

Je l'observai lorsqu'il dit cela. Je ne savais pas s'il était en train de me supplier ou alors en train de se désespérer. Tout ce que je savais c'est que je ne pouvais absolument pas accéder à sa requête. Plus à ce stade. J'avais déjà commencé à perdre pieds.

« - Que tu le crois ou non, je t'aime. Enormément.

- Etant donné la situation, permets-moi d'en douter. »

Savoir qu'il pensait que je ne l'aimais pas m'attristait. Il n'avait donc pas compris que c'était par amour que je faisais tout ça ? Après tout, je voulais juste qu'il m'aime aussi. En réalité, j'étais déçu. Et savoir qu'il avait tenté de briser tout ce que j'espérais m'avait fait monter la moutarde au nez. Je décidai donc de me venger.

« - Alors c'est comme ça que tu le prends ? », lui demandais-je méchamment.

« - T'espérais que je le prenne comment ? Tu es prêt à me violer, je te signale. Tu dois quand même te douter que j'ai vécu des moments plus agréables…

- Tu n'es même pas flatté que je m'intéresse à toi de cette manière ?

- Je suis flatté de te plaire, bien que les hommes, tu sais bien que c'est pas mon truc, mais il y a d'autres façons de le montrer, tu ne crois pas ? ».

Là, je sentais qu'il essayait de me convaincre d'arrêter. Mais plus il voulait que je me contrôle, et plus j'en perdais. Il voulait me prendre par les sentiments, persuadé que ça marcherait.

« - Tu as tord.

- J'ai tord ? Et en quoi j'ai tord ?

- Tu as tord sur toute la ligne. Quand on est épris de quelqu'un, on a envie de lui. On le veut, et on fera tout pour l'obtenir.

- Et donc d'après toi, le faire souffrir, ça fait partit du tout ?

- Je te fais souffrir ?

- Je suis pas certain de trouver ça à mon goût.

- T'as jamais essayé. »

Il allait rétorquer mais je lui coupais la parole avant qu'il ne la prenne.

« - Quoi qu'il en soit, maintenant, c'est trop tard. En fait, pour être franc, au départ je me disais que je pouvais y aller en douceur, si jamais tu te laissais faire, histoire que tu n'es pas trop mal. Mais là… »

Il reprit, paniqué.

« - Mais là ?

- Mais là, tu m'as trop énervé.

- QUOI ? »

A ma surprise, il ne prit ni un air apeuré, ni étonné. Juste en colère.

« - Ha ouai ? Je t'ai énervé ? Et moi, je le suis pas peut-être ?

- Tais toi.

- Toi, tais toi ! Et relâche moi putain ! Tu m'écrases !

- TA GUEULE ! Je vais te faire autre chose, crois moi, tu vas regretter que je ne continue pas à t'écraser comme je suis en train de le faire.

- Ne me touche pas.

- Je vais me gêner. »

Ainsi, je décidai que le temps de parole était écoulé et que l'heure était à présent à l'action.

Tout d'abord, je me remis à l'embrasser, et cela me rendit complètement dingue. Je passais de sa bouche à son cou, puis sa nuque. Je continuais en même temps à le retenir, et lui continuait à se débattre comme il pouvait.

« - ARRÊTES ! ARRÊTES ADAM PUTAIN ! »

Je ne répondais pas et continuais de m'affairer dans son cou.

Seulement subsistait un léger problème. Comment lui enlever sa chemise sans qu'il ait les mains libres. J'eu très vite l'idée de la ceinture de mon jean.

Je me plaçais donc en m'essayant sur ses bras (et avait ainsi mon entrejambe -toujours coincée dans mon jean- pile dans son visage) puis défis ma ceinture et coinçai ses bras à un barreau du banc et serrai du plus fort que je pouvais. Je n'eu évidemment aucune facilité puisque Chris ne faisait que bouger dans tous les sens, pédalait dans le vide avec ses pieds, bougeait son torse à gauche à droite, et tournait la tête dans tous les sens. Sans compter qu'il ne cessait pas de crier. Pour le faire taire, j'enlevai mon t-shirt et en déchirai un bout que je lui enfonçai violemment dans la bouche. J'avoue que j'avais un pincement au cœur de le voir ainsi. De tout mon cœur, je ne voulais pas que ça se passe comme ça. Mais à bien y réfléchir, c'était tout aussi excitant. N'y pouvant plus, je lui déboutonnai violemment sa chemise (quelques boutons ont d'ailleurs sauté) et mis à l'embrasser sur tout le torse. Chaque parcelle de son corps divin y eut le droit. Je descendais jusqu'à son bas ventre, et déboutonnai son jean, puis descendis la fermeture éclaire.

Chris continuait de se débattre. Malgré qu'il fut attaché en haut, ses jambes, elles, étaient toujours libres, et il faisait ce qu'il pouvait pour tenter de mettre un coup de pied dans mon visage. Enervé, je lui criai :

« - Bordel de merde ! Chris ! Continue comme ça, et je te jure que je vais te faire très mal ! »

Comprenant où je voulais en venir, il s'arrêta immédiatement, et se contenta de me regarder dans les yeux. Ils étaient plein de supplications. Il me suppliait. Il voulait que j'arrête, que je le libère. Même ses bruits de gorge avaient cessé. Il me suppliait juste du regard. Attendri, je lui embrassais la joue, tout doucement et retira le morceau de mon t-shirt que je lui avais enfoncé dans la bouche pour le laisser s'exprimer.

« - Adam… S'il-te-plait… Tu peux pas faire ça…

- Mais j'ai pas le choix.. Tu me laisses pas le choix, tu ne veux pas te laisser faire. Ca me rend aussi triste que toi, tu sais. J'aurais tellement préféré que tu sois consentant.

- Mais, je suis ton pote, non ?

- J'aurai aimé que tu sois bien plus…

- Tu sais bien que c'est pas possible, Adam… Relâche moi, et je te promets que…

- Que quoi ? Ca changera rien entre nous ? Que tu ne diras rien à personne ? Que tu ne me rejetteras pas ? Te fous pas de ma gueule, Chris. Me promets rien. J'aime pas les gens qui tiennent pas leurs promesses.

- Je vais la tenir ! Je te jure que…

- Ferme ta putain de gueule ! Et arrête de promettre ! Je te crois pas ! Je sais parfaitement que tu promets dans le vide ! Comment est-ce que tu pourrais me considérer comme ton ami après ce qu'il vient de se passer ?

- Je…

- Tu ne sais même pas quoi répondre. Ca vaut mieux que je te remette ça au fond de la gorge.

- Non ! Attends ! Je ferais pas de bruit…

- Impossible. »

Je coupai court à la conversation en faisant ce que j'avais dis.

« - Ne bouge pas… »

Sage, il ne bougea pas. Je baissai complètement son jean pour finalement lui retirer.

Le voir ainsi, la chemise ouverte, en boxer et un morceau de tissus dans la bouche pour l'empêcher de crier, attaché au barreau d'un banc me faisait littéralement bander. Trop à l'étroit, je descendais mon jean jusqu'à mes cuisses, et Chris vit que je n'étais pas vraiment dans mon état normal. Il paniqua, sûrement rien qu'à l'idée de comprendre que c'était lui qui me mettait dans cette situation. Je décidai d'en rajouter une couche.

« - T'as vu dans quel état tu me mets ? »

Je baissai mon boxer et laissa apparaitre mon membre complètement dur d'excitation. Chris, lui, ferma les yeux, dégouté. A cet instant précis, j'aurais aimé être dans sa tête. Savoir ce qu'il pouvait bien penser. Certainement pas des choses aimables. J'étais persuadé que je le répugnais entièrement.

Mais je devais me contenter d'observer ses réactions.

Je lui baissai son boxer, et lui retirai complètement. Je me mis entre ses jambes. Il fermait toujours les yeux, sans doute ne voulait-il pas assister à ce qui allait se passer dans moins d'une minute. Des larmes coulaient et venaient se perdre dans son cou, puis s'écraser au sol.

Je me crachai dans la main, et frottai son anus, je relevai ensuite son bassin, plaçai mon sexe en érection à l'entrée de son intimité, et lui assénai un coup violent. Je rentrai du premier coup, et ce premier va et viens m'arracha un cri d'extase, tandis que lui, criait de douleur. Je commençai à donner des coups de rein, et cru mourir de joie. En réalité, je ne savais pas que l'on pouvait ressentir autant de plaisir. Je m'enfonçais de plus en plus en lui, et je sentais le plaisir qui montait. Chris, quant à lui, pleurait, hurlait des sons de gorge qu'il faisait sortir tant bien que mal, à cause du bout de tissus. Il hurlait de plus en plus en fort, sans doute pensait-il que ses cris me calmeraient. Malheureusement pour lui, ils ne faisaient que me rendre plus fou encore. Malgré son visage qui ne me montrait que de la souffrance, je ne voulais pas m'arrêter. Je n'avais aucune envie de céder. C'était pour moi ma manière de lui montrer que je l'aimais. J'avais bien essayé de lui montrer d'une manière plus douce tout à l'heure, mais il m'avait rejeté. Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? Tout ce qu'il lui arrivait en ce moment, ce n'était que de sa faute.

_Je ne sais pas trop combien de temps cela a durer. J'avais perdu la notion du temps, j'étais complètement perdu. Je n'entendais même plus ses cris à chaque coup de rein que je lui mettais. Je n'entendais que moi qui gémissais. Je fermai les yeux, et m'imaginai dans ses bras, lui : souriant, me regardant avec amour et tendresse, moi : lui caressant le torse. On vient de faire l'amour, et on est heureux. Il me prend la main et l'embrasse, je lui embrasse le coin de lèvre pour dériver dans son cou, il rigole doucement, et me murmure à l'oreille un « je t'aime » des plus doux et sexy à la fois. Il me mordille ensuite le lobe de l'oreille, et je soupire de satisfaction. Je me mets à califourchon sur lui. On a envie de refaire l'amour. Il m'attrape par la taille, rapproche mon corps du sien et me colle à lui. On s'embrasse longuement, comme deux adolescents qui découvrent l'amour. Il me caresse partout. Le dos, les fesses, la nuque, les cheveux. M'embrasse sur les lèvres, la joue, le nez, les yeux, le front, le cou. Je suis fou de lui, et il est fou de moi. J'entame une série de baisers, en commençant par son front puis descends au fur et à mesure. J'arrive enfin à son bas ventre. Il aime ce que je lui fais. Son corps ne me ment pas. Je prends son membre dressé d'excitation entre les mains et commence à…_

Le plaisir me coupe dans mes fantasmes. Je sens l'orgasme qui monte, et accélère le mouvement. Chris ne réagissait plus. J'avais l'impression de baiser un cadavre. Il attendait juste que tout finisse. Je le regardai pendant que je me vidai en lui, dans un cri d'orgasme intense. Puis une fois que tout fut fini, je me retirai, le détachai et m'asseyais non loin de son corps inerte.

Il ne bougeait pas. Il ne voulais pas, ou alors, il ne pouvait pas.

« - Chris ? »

Il ne répondit pas. Je le regardai et vis qu'il s'était recroquevillé sur lui-même.

Je tentai une approche plus douce, posa ma main sur son bras mais il me repoussa violemment.

Je savais que je n'aurais pas du. Mais je l'avais fait, c'était trop tard. A présent, il me haïssait. Je le répugnait. Plus jamais il ne me parlerait. Peut-être même qu'il me fera virer, aller en prison ou je ne sais quoi.

Je me mis à pleurer. Et nous restâmes ainsi, à pleurer tous les deux, nus, pendant quelques minutes.

Puis, d'une force qu'il trouva je-ne-sais-où, il se releva, mais retomba aussi tôt sous la douleur.

« - Putain de merde… », souffla-t-il, entre deux larmes.

Je voulus prendre la parole, mais il le vit, et me fusilla du regard.

« - Tais-toi… Je t'ai assez entendu. »

Il tenta une nouvelle fois de se relever, y parvint et s'accrocha à tout ce qu'il pouvait, attrapa ses vêtements, dont sa chemise que j'avais un peu déchiré en la lui enlevant. Il se rhabilla, tant bien que mal puis sortit de la pièce en faisant comme si de rien était.

J'étais là, seul. Je repensai à ce qui venait de se produire, puis pleurai de plus bel. Je me rendais enfin compte de ce que j'avais fait. De ce que je lui avais fait. Du mal. Rien que du mal. Par ma faute, il était détruit, et je m'avais détruit en même temps par mes illusions futiles d'un amour qui n'aurait de toutes les manières jamais existé. Et si jamais j'avais eu la moindre chance pour que cet amour puisse être, je venais de tout briser d'un seul coup. Par une pulsion. Une putain de pulsion.

Et surtout, je venais de comprendre une chose : à partir de maintenant, j'étais seul.

**Un an plus tard. **

Il ne me parlait plus. Un an qu'il m'ignorait. Qu'il faisait semblant de ne pas me voir lorsque nous nous croisions dans un couloir. Même lors de notre feud, il y a quelques mois, il se contentait de suivre les ordres à la lettre. Pas un sourire. Pas un regard. Ses yeux ne m'avaient plus regarder depuis un an. Pas un mot non plus, sauf lors des segments que nous répétions dans une ambiance extrêmement tendue.

J'avais bien vu qu'il avait prit un malin plaisir lors de nos entrainements et de nos matchs à me faire mal. Je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir. De toute façon, je ne pourrai jamais. Je l'aimais toujours autant, et le contemplais dans mon coin, attendant et espérant qu'un jour, il finirait par me pardonner. Mais sans doute savait-il que me rayer de sa vie était la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire pour me blesser encore plus que je ne l'avais blessé. Et il y arrivait bien. Malgré tout, je ne lui montrais pas à quel point je souffrais. Je savais qu'il me connaissait assez pour savoir que j'avais mal. Mal au cœur. Mal à la tête. Mal à l'amour.

Et ça en sera toujours ainsi.

Je m'appelle Adam Joseph Copeland, et en quelques coups de rein, j'ai gâché ma vie.


End file.
